


The Yuy Family Facebook Adventures

by Serena Yuy (offspringchick29)



Series: Heero's Trials in Parenting [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Heero actually using Facebook?, Parenting memes, Single Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offspringchick29/pseuds/Serena%20Yuy
Summary: A collection of random Facebook posts created using a generator website showing an idea of what the Facebook Posts would be between Heero and his kids, or Heero and the other characters (OCs or Canon).Unfortunately due to the nature of the creation of these posts, they aren't in chronological order :(Either way, hope it's enjoyed!
Series: Heero's Trials in Parenting [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1231712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. When Your Entire Family Points Out How You're Vertically Challanged

**Author's Note:**

> In this Chapter, we pay homage to 21 December being the shortest day of the year. Which is also known as "Short girl appreciation day" and what better way to celebrate than to pay homage to the shortest member of your family.

Some hours later, Heero decides to make a post that is less poking fun at her being vertically challanged.


	2. Heero vs. Toddler: Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is After Colony 212. It is an early February Saturday morning. While some expect a typical Saturday morning of children eating sugary breakfasts and watching cartoons while you enjoy a warm cup of coffee and the newspaper before having to drag them out for the day. Others face a struggle with a toddler who is a picky eater.  
> Who knew a chocolate chip pancake could be so spicy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typically the picky eater in the family is Serena, who ends up picking up their father's eating habits. But, apparently Ernest decided to be a bit picky. While he did ask for the breakfast, apparently what was provided was not up to his standards as a 3yr old.

[ ](https://imgur.com/r590SkF)


End file.
